Far Away
by WinxGirl34
Summary: Timmy found out about Tecna's sacrifice, and is working heard on the device that will help bring her back. He misses her so much that he sings a song that was meant for her. Rated T for one lyric.


**I absolutely love the song Far Away for this specific reason, it's a song to use for a TxT fic, of course.**

**Note: I do not own Far Away, the song is by Nickelback.**

**

* * *

****Far Away**

Timmy had just found out that Tecna trapped herself in the Omega Dimension, he was working on the device that would help him find her, he had no time to waste, but the thought of her alone, scared and cold was killing him. That meant he needed to act fast. Late at night, Riven had spotted him working on the device.

"I'm sorry." he replied solemnly.

"Riven, I have to do this. I still think she's out there. It's the though of her being down there that's eating me." Timmy replied.

"I know it's hard, but what if she… what if you find her, and it's too late." Riven hesitated.

"Please don't put that image in my mind, Riven. Please." Timmy begged, tinkering with the device.

"I'm not trying to depress you, Timmy, but I'm only saying there would be just a slim chance that she might not… you know."

"Enough Riven, please!" Timmy cringed.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you to grieve." Riven walked out of Timmy's room, not wanting to bring him into an even deeper state of depression than he already was.

* * *

It was about three a.m. and Timmy had finished building his device and customizing his old scuba suit to connect to it. He was exhausted, but he knew he was running out of time to help Tecna. Though, he sat on his bed just resting his eyes for a few minutes, and he caught a glimpse of the picture of them from the year before. In the picture, Tecna's head was resting against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Timmy heaved a sigh, he couldn't stand thinking about how lonely and scared Tecna would be at that moment. He wanted to believe that she was safe at Alfea, peacefully sleeping, but then Timmy wouldn't be up this late trying to save her. Out of pure heartache and depression, Timmy started to sing, a song he found that he meant to sing for Tecna, but if Riven had a point, he may not see her again. He looked at the picture, remembering everything Tecna and him had been through, the good, the bad and the times in between. He remembered as he sang, each part resembling something.

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know, you know, you know

I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

Cause you know, you know, you know

I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

Cause I needed

I need to hear you say:

I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe in

Hold on to me and never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me...never let me go

Hold on to me...never let me go.

Timmy had no idea that Amore was floating around outside the window. As the pixie of love, she could sense a broken heart from miles away, and using her magic, sent Timmy's singing straight to Omega, where Tecna was sure to hear it.

* * *

In the Omega Dimension, Tecna had emerged from the portal a long time ago. Now she was cradling herself in the cold, only waiting. Waiting and weeping, she didn't know if the girls thought she was still alive or not, so she thought they may have given up. She was shivering, sobbing, and waiting.

"I… I miss you… Timmy." she sobbed and shivered, curling herself up and hiding herself away from sight. Just then, she heard the voice, Timmy's voice, and it was what warmed her from the freezing wind. She closed her eyes, and let Timmy's soothing voice take her away. It was as if his fingers were caressing her hair, his arms around her. And when the song stopped, she heard something that made her have hope.

"I'll come for you Tec, I promise." Timmy's voice surrounded her, and she knew that if he was coming to rescue her, she had to be strong and survive for the time being. And she did.

* * *

**Wasn't it a sweet songfic? Hope you liked it.**


End file.
